ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Adult Approval/Hunter Ivy
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Hunter's strength is his great compassion for all parts of nature, while his weakness is how he gets tunnel vision when it comes to protecting nature. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? He hasn't saved the Amazon from deforestation or the Great Barrier Reef from being bleached so Hunter's goals haven't been achieved. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Working with nature or out in nature. Hunter has devoted his life to nature so being out in it and working with it is his ideal free day or just his normal work day. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'Tank full of bright corals.' Birthday present that his parents gave him *'Rare collections of plants.' A few of those plants, are some of the last of their species *'Broken chainsaw chain.' His parents found it after his first sign of magic *'Wand.' It looks more natural than most other wizards and only has it because he needs it more than he admits *'Vegan cook book.' He just needs it 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? The fact that some care as little about the incredible plants in a typically magical plant ecosystem just as much as much as some No-Majs care about a normal ecosystem. The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Hunter was what his parents believed to be the embodiment of nature, even with his name that was considered a joke. Charlie and Pepper Ivy were two Half-Blood trying to make a difference in the world. They were naturalist and environmental activists, moving from country to country trying to stop the destruction of nature all over the world. They hoped their newborn son would make more of a difference then they ever could, so they raised him as more of a naturalist then they ever were and it worked. They had been lving in the Congo for a few years so they deiced to enroll Hunter in Uagadou. Hunter's first sign of magic was when his parents had taken him to a rally about saving a really old tree for his 10 birthday present. He had saw a man chopping down another tree and got angry at him, not knowing he used magic, and made the chainsaw's chain break and everytime the man got a new chain and Hunter was watching, it would just break. His parents saw the last three times the chains breaking, knowing that they were the only ones at the whole rally and the entire community that could do magic. When they went home, they celebrated Hunter's first sign of magic with a vegan party. When Hunter turned 11, he went to Uagadou. He became amazing at Herbology. He spent 4 more years at Uagadou until his parents and him moved to Castelobruxo. This was his dream, going to school and living near the Amazon but it didn't last long. The next year his parents moved to Florida, because of his parents wanting to help the Everglades, and hunter had to go to school at Ilvermorny. Hunter kept up his Herbology grades but hated the school, mainly because of him being forced to use a wand. Once he graduated, Hunter kept working as a environmentalist until he deiced that he would rather teach people about plants and increase people's understanding of plants rather than protect them himself, so he applied for Herbology at his last school, Ilvermorny. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) Hunter is a massive environmentalist and naturalist, meaning that he is extremely into saving and caring for everything in nature, which is why he is vegan and only eats organic foods. He cares deeply for nature and takes his job seriously as he sees teaching the younger generations about plants, they might start taking care of it even more than they already do. When it comes to people judging him about his obsessive compassion about nature, Hunter snaps at them and gives them a piece of his mind, ranting to them about how wrong they are for hours. Hunter makes a big deal of when he sees someone harming the environment 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N/A 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Herbology Professor 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Singe with no kids 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! Model is Grant Gustin The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 2/1 - neopolitan Category:Adult Sorted